turned
by Silver bullit85
Summary: What would happen if there was a human in the locust rankes read this to find out
1. prolauge

**"finally we can emerge" said RAAM **

**"yes" replied his friend skorge as he cut through a helpless human. **

**"let the raiding begin this is a dark day for humans" laughed RAAM**

**"ya" said skorge blankly raam just looked at him **

**" what's wrong" RAAM asks **

**"well" exclaimed skorge "skorn has been acting a bit strange lately"**

**"so" said RAAM **

**"so what if something's wrong" **

**"ya I doubt that" **

**"why"**

**"because he is a kid, we cant understand what's going on with him"**

**just then a bullet wized passed his face "damn" he cursed "they have already mobilized a defense damn" he cursed again **

**by then the city was smoking and raam could barley see a thing he squinted and tried to see through the smoke all he could see was an old bald head (Kim)**

**RAAM took a couple bullets to he chest he was pissed but he couldn't see anything so he closed his eyes and charged he hit a house and smashed down the wal and saw a girl inside clutching a baby **

**"not my target but it works" the mother begged for her life raam thought about it then he says "no" he says**

**he took out a boltok pistol and shot her through the head "but I will spare your child's life"**

**he picked up the baby and told skorge to finish up. **

**He then went back down on the hollow  
**

**I got my inspiration from animelover inf she has also let me use some of her charecters which i will introduce ps this is my first story so bear with me sorry this chapter is short the next one will be longer **


	2. introduction

(13 years in the future)

"Are you excited" Rem asked Joey

"kind of" he replied "but what if we aren't in the same squad"

"it will all work out" she tried to comfort him but chances are the weren't gonna be in the same squadand she knew it.

Joey was a human the only one in the entire locust army this was because Rem's father RAAM had taken him as a baby not that that meant much he was always being picked on. But that sort of stopped when Rem threatened to rip their throat out if they kept on teasing him.

Rem and James (Rem's best friend) were almost the only ones (other than RAAM) that were nice to him there were a couple others but not very many.

They were going where they were instructed to go Rem was supposed to go to the queen and Joey was supposed to report to a theron squad. "aww man" he said to himself as he walked down the hallway. Even though it was a short hallway compared most of the halls in nexus it felt like it took forever to walk down it.

He emerged at the other side to see two therons kicking back and relaxing "ha look at the new rookie" boomed one of the the therons,

"don't talk to it" the other one hissed as he shot a rude look towards the other one

"shut it both of you before I introduce my fist to your faces" yelled a locust as he walked into the room "yes sir" the both yelled back. "I am Robert squad calls me rob this is john" he pointed to the buff one "glad to meet you" he boomed "this is Sam" he pointed to the scrawny one, he grunted "and the one who is still not back is Rick"

he pointed to john "you know where he is go get him so he can meet the rookie" john got up and left.

"I am the leader, and you will refer to me as sarge is that clear rookie" "Yes sir" Joey replied just then john came in the room with another theron right behind him

"This is Rick" introduced the sarge

"ya ya ya can I go back to my gambling now"

"No" said the sarge sternly "we are moving out in the morning and I don't need you with another hangover"

Rick looked disappointed. Wow he had met his squad and overall it wasn't as bad as he had imagined it. Just as Rick came up to him "hey" he said "Ya" "aren't you the one that is always hanging out with Rem and James" "Ya why did you want to know" he replied

"Nice to meet ya I'm Rick" wow thought Joey, his personality just changed "don't worry ill help you out when its needed"

"thanks" was all Joey could think to say. "You should probably get some sleep maybe then you can actually keep up with us" Joey thought for a moment then took his advice "ya I'll do that" and with that he went to bed anxious for the next day.


	3. on the surface

**A/N fist things first I want to give some credit to my friend animelover inf she has given me a lot of inspiration if you haven't read her stories you should search locust warriors and retarded locust (if you like comedy) now on with the story**

"hey wake up or I'll kick you again" joey heard someone say "what" he replied as he woke up confused. Just then the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Oh ya he

thought then he almost jumped out of his cot and ran to his dresser. "finally get to try it on" he said aloud. As he pulled out a Theron armor he couldn't help but marvel at it. Then he tried

it on and to his surprise it fit him perfectly, " looks like those tailors know what their doing" he walked out into the briefing room where everyone was waiting for him "nice of you to show

up human"smirked Sam "screw off" was Joey's response the Theron looked back at the sarge. The sarge continuing on the briefing " we need to deliver medical supplies to medical camp

Zulu only problem is that we wont have any reavers to fly us, brumaks to back us up, or corpsers to dig us through so we have to walk on the surface" finished the sarge "also john is the

only one of us that has the upper body strength to carry it all so we'll need to cover him as best we can" "of course" scoffed Rick "shut it" growled the sarge so gather up and head to the

elevator and meet me there in 20 min don't be late or we'll leave you here" " yes sir they all responded joey walked up to Rick "what do you want to do for 20 min" asked joey "you

kidding it takes 20 min to get to the elevator were assigned to, we gotta move" "okay" said joey following him they walked towards the sector c and talked joey and Rick saw Rem and

James on a reaver "how come they get a reaver and we have to walk. Joey shrugged "dunno" they had to run the rest of the way or they were going to be late they made it just in time

they all squeezed into the elevator Joey's heart was jumping Joey turned to look at his squad and saw john holding onto a rail with all his grip it looked like he was bending it Joey looked

at Rick with a puzzled look on his face " he gets sick real easy" Rick said "ah" Joey said understanding. Ding the door opened they were in an e-hole, john pushed them all out of the way

and ran to an empty spot and puked "I freakin hate those things" he said. Joey just shook his head. The sarge walked to the side of the hole and pushed a button that opened the top

and they all crawled out they studied their surroundings "get to that house" said the sarge pointing at a house with an open door john went first followed by the sarge then Rick, Joey

and Sam just then there was a flash of light and joey couldn't see anything soon the white faded and all he heard was gunshots. He fired some random shots with his hammerburst and

then headed for the house he got about 5 feet from the door way before he heard a blood curdling scream he turned to see SAM collapsed on the ground he thought about leaving him

for a moment then quickly pushed that thought aside he may have hated Sam but Sam was a fellow soldier so he rushed back grabbed sams arm and said you have to move "I....i cant

move" he said god joey thought as he looked to see no dead cogs on the ground "Take .. take my lancer" Sam whimpered joey grabbed it and fired a few random shots he didn't hit any

thing. one of the cogs rushed and tried to kill Sam joey tackled him when he got close enough. Without even thinking he grabbed the knife and cut the cogs throat he was sprayed with

blood he would have made a smart lake remark but he was afraid he would get blood in his mouth he got back into cover and let loose the rest of the bullets that he had and pelleted the

cog in the chest he fell on the ground with a thud the last cog got out of cover and said I'm out of ammo so lets fight man to man Joey saw that this cog had no helmet he had blazing red

hair joey almost immediately recognized him Joey pulled off his helmet "nice to see you jack" as joey revved up his chainsaw as did jack Rick went to give joey a hand the sarge grabbed

him "let him do this I want to see how he handles it" Rick growled they stood there about 3 min before someone made a move it was jack and it was a fatal move jack rushed he ran at

joey full force he got right up on joey. Joey sidestepped and jack stopped and twirled around and the last thing he saw was the tearing blade of the chainsaw Joey brought it down full

force and it stuck in jacks head he couldn't pull it out he had to go all the way through and he cut jack in half. Just then sarge rushed to help Sam they managed to drag him into the

house we'll camp here tonight rick practically had to drag joey into the house. He sat down struck by what he had done " I cut him in half" joey said " ya but you saved my life" said Sam

joey was shaking "just go to bed" said Sam " ya good advise" joey said as he went to bed

**there done hope you liked this chapter send me a review tell me what I need to work on thx to fans don't forget to check out animelover inf**


	4. flashback

Joey was in a long corridor and he felt as if he was sufficating he gasped for breath and squirmed and kicked and he tried to scream but he couldent he looked up to see only a celing. He noticed if he wiggled his body he could move a bit he was running out of breath he squrmed to the end of the hallway and he looked up and he saw an opening he moved with all his might and he still couldent get up far enough he felt like he was in water but there was no wettness, everything started to black out. . . .

Joey awoke with a snap he looked around everyone was asleep "phew only a dream" he said as he got up and walked outside of the house.

He looked at the cogs and said "all three kills were mine" he thought for a minuet "why do some soldiers Bragg about stuff like that its sickining" ya but they arent humans like me he thought.

He had more pitty and mercy than any of them exept maybe Remm she had a considerable amount of pitty for the humans as did all humans are bad he thought.

He searched jacks body and didn't find anything valuable joey riped of jacks cog tags he looked at them JACK MOBELY he read he vowed that he would take all the cog tags of the solders that he killed he when over to the cog that rushed he found 7 gnasher shells and took the tags they read KEN DANSAR he walked to the last cog this cog was the jackpot of all them he had a longshot and 24 rounds for it and he had a pack of smokes "tension is to high" he said and he lit the smoke

Man if Remm caught him she would kill him they worked hard to break his addiction before and then he was only 12 then. He looked at the body and grabbed the cog tags "thanks" he said with a ciggaret in his mouth he looked at the cog tags LYNKIN KIM. He went and sat down by the house door and sat he was there a couple of minuets before a hand gripped his shoulder he turned surprised to see sam

"You heal quick" he remarked "ya" was sams reply "I thought that you hated me" asked joey " I didn't hate you I just didn't respect you now I do" "ha how did I earn your respect was it because I saved your but"

"ya I guess so" replied sam joey had an evil grin "you snipe don't you" "yes why" "well I got a longshot from one of the cog I killed and I want to use it but don't realy know how and ide like you to, you know teach me how to use it to the fullest"

"sure I can do that for the person that saved my life" sam told him

"by the way how are the wounds now" " well not to bad they were miner do begin with" "well they were enough to drop you to your knees" " true but enough of that pull out the sniper rifle"

joey grabbed the gun off of the magnetic bolts in his suit "okay the first thing that you do when you get a sniper is inscribe the name of the gun in the side of the gun"

joey grabbed the combat knife and sarted carving in the but of the gun he slowly carved out K-E-L-L-Y he was sure not to screw up and it turned out perfect.

"Who is kelly" asked sam "kelly" joey started "how would I describe her" "well tell me when you first met her" it was when RAAM first brought me to the surface I met her (flashback begins)

Grnader: take cover

Boomer: ambush

RAAM: joey run for now ill find you later

Joey ran for his life scared out of his wits (he was 10) he blindly ran into a building he got up and looked around and saw one thing he wished he never had he seen an insane berzerker.

He tried to silently sidestep he looked srait at a berzerker he was sweaty from all the running he had just done the berzerker smelled him it charged

He jumped under its legs lucky the thing is so tall he thought he got up it had already turned around and charged he tried to move it ran past him as it did it streached out its arm and cut joey across the chest and he dropped to the ground he tried to get up but he couldent.

He coughed and gasped for air. The berzerker stood over him it picked him up and held him like a trophy, just then out of nowhere a torqe bow shot hit the berzerker in the eye it dropped him and he started to crawl away the berzerkers head exploded.

He looked back to find it had only completely blinded the berzerker (wich wasn't much of a change) he turned around just in time to see the satalites alighn and then there was an exploshen so big it sent joey flying.

When he finaly landed he felt like he had been soaked in imultion he turned over threw up and fell back down. He saw a dark figure approaching him and he lost consisness.

He awoke in a chamber he thought RAAM had taken him back home then he looked to see a human girl about his age sitting next to him.

By this time jhon, rick and even sarge had joined and listed to the story

He asked "where am I"

"my brother and I saved you from the berzerker" squeeked the girl "thank you"

he saw a torqe bow in her lap just then and older kid entered the room he looked to be 17 or 18

"you okay kid" he said "ya" joey felt inside his shirt he found that they had not taken his snub pistol he looked at the older kid and said "wich side are you on"

the kid looked at him and said "we arent on anyones side yet, were running"

"from who" "a crazy son of a gun his name is jack and he hates kelley here" kelly waved "why does he hate kelly"

"well she wouldent be his wife she is only 10 years old what was the kid thinking" joey shrugged

Jhon butted in "so that's who that redhead human is" "ya" replied joey and he went on with the story

"Well if you join the cog" the kid interupted him " one thing is strait I will never join the cog they took our dad away from us"

"then you will be my enemy" joey finished "I am on the locust side" the kid smiled

"oh ya well then why did the berzerker try to kill you" "shes probably insane if you don't belive me my dad will be here in a while"

"well we will be here a while so I guess we will see him" "I guess so" replied joey the older kid left kelly stayed

"I like you" she said "why" "your not on the cog side" she replied "anytime you need help remember you have friends"

(flashback ends) "it took him about 2 hours to show up he was gratefull to kellys brother and herself he said if they ever needed help just to let the locust army know and he would help them personaly"

joey finishes "wow" said sam "why did you choose her name" "cause she is probably the closest thing to a girl that ill ever have"

they all chuckled at him he said "at least if I ever find her again she wont try to kill me like most of the berzerkes do"

he hit them back hard " you can be mean" said rick

It was already about 4:00 "we will stay here tonite" said the sarge

"anyone up for some poker" asked rick "no" they all said in usion "why" said rick "we don't want to lose all our money"

"ill play with you but no real money bets"joey said "okay"said rick cheerfully they went in the house and sat down. They ended up played some blackjack. joey was talking to rick

"what do you think that rem and james are up to" rick looked at joey and just said "bow chicka bow wow" "jeezus" said joey as he rolled his eyes "you asked" said rick "ya but I didn't expect that"scolded joey

"come on, its time for bed" the sarge told them all

"what are you my mom" smirked rick "you can stay up but remember early to bed early to rise" remarked the sarge

"ya ya ya" replied rick. then they all layed down in their makeshift cot and slept

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFULL INSPIRATION AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE TO READ MY FAN FIC (LOLZ) IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I MADE IT SEEM LIKE MHIN HAD A SON.


End file.
